Harold Osborn (Earth-120703)
(secretly), former partner of Electro | Relatives = Norman Osborn (father, allegedly deceased) | Universe = Earth-120703 | BaseOfOperations = Oscorp Tower, Manhattan, New York City | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 147 lbs | Eyes = Blue | Eyes2 = (Green when mutated)Category:Green Eyes | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Former CEO of Oscorp | Education = High school graduate | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = United States of America | Creators = James Vanderbilt; Alex Kurtzman; Roberto Orci; Jeff Pinkner | First = The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (May 2, 2014) | Quotation = You don't give people hope... You take it away... Now I'm gonna take away yours! | Speaker = Harry Osborn | QuoteSource = The Amazing Spider-Man 2 (film) | HistoryText = Early Life Harry was a childhood friend of Peter Parker and was there for him when his parents died. When Harry was 11, his father Norman sent him to a boarding school, and for his sixteenth birthday sent him a bottle of scotch (though it was obvious that it had in fact been sent by an Oscorp employee). Events like these caused Harry to resent Norman. At one point, Harry had a fling with a French supermodel. He also began to experience symptoms of his father's illness. Returning to New York In 2014, the 20-year-old Harry returned home just before his dad passed away. Harry was now Oscorp's CEO and was soon reunited with his childhood friend. The two caught up, and Peter informed Harry about Gwen Stacy. Harry also became convinced that the blood of Spider-Man (whom he had figured out had gotten his powers from one of the now-destroyed spiders) would be able to cure him. Knowing that Peter had taken photos of the hero, Harry asked him to get in touch with Spider-Man. Later, Spider-Man appeared in Harry's home, but refused to give him his blood regardless of what Harry offered him, as he believed his blood would have a negative effect on Harry if it wasn't compatible. Harry became increasingly desperate until his assistant informed him that Oscorp had drained venom from the spiders before destroying them. He tried to find out where it was stored, but came across information about Electro and was quickly locked out of the system. Donald Menken framed Harry to save himself, and had him fired. Enraged, Harry sought out Electro, who was at the time being held at Ravecroft, and freed him. Mutation Together with Electro, Harry headed back to Oscorp and took Menken hostage while sending Electro off to take out the city's power. Menken took Harry down into a secret area and was forced to inject Harry with the spider venom. The venom had a violent effect on Harry, seemingly accelerating the disease rather than curing it. In pain, he crawled over to an Oscorp prototype exo-skeleton suit and glider. Upon putting it on, the suit healed the damages done to his system. Harry flew to the power plant on the glider, arriving shortly after Electro's defeat, the spider venom now seeming to be affecting his mind as well. Noticing Gwen with Spider-Man, he quickly realized that Spider-Man was Peter Parker. In a rage, Harry decided to destroy Peter's "hope": Gwen. Harry grabbed Gwen and flew away, with Peter giving chase. Shortly after, he threw her down into a clock tower, where Peter was able to catch her. Harry began fighting Spider-Man inside of the nearby clock tower, however Gwen was ultimately killed in the ensuing battle. Harry was knocked out and taken to Ravencroft, though Gwen's death caused Peter to give up the mantle of Spider-Man. Months later, Harry was visited by Gustav Fiers, who informed Harry that he had found several suitable candidates for a project. Harry asked him to keep it small and sent him down to the secret area, to collect weapons and equipment for the chosen candidates. The first was Aleksei Sytsevich, who was given a rhino-like mech suit. Peter Parker re-emerged as Spider-Man shortly after to combat "The Rhino." | Powers = *Poison Immunity *Spider Venom Enhanced Physiology *Superhuman Strength: It can be assumed that, due to the serum he's injected into himself, he is strong enough to lift around 10 tons. It is most likely that his strength either stems from or is enhanced by the suit he wears. *Superhuman Stamina: Much like Peter Parker, his stamina was enhanced beyond the capacity of normal humans. *Superhuman Agility: Enhanced by the spider serum, his agility is far beyond anything humans can achieve. *Superhuman Speed: His speed, much like his strength, is presumably enhanced. *Healing Factor: When donning the Oscorp Exoskeleton, he is able to recover from wounds while in battle while the suit moves for him. | Abilities = Genius intelligence | Strength = Probably 10 tons. | Weaknesses = The Osborn's "Curse": Like his father, Harry Osborn has the illness of family that can kill him if he did not find the cure. It is unknown whether or not he is completely cured of this disease after Donald Menken injected him with the spider venom, as the suit appeared to heal his injuries; however his line "It comes and goes" after Fiers said he looked well might imply that he still has his illness, the visible effects just temporarily disappear. | Equipment = * Oscorp exo-skeleton | Transportation = * Glider | Weapons = * Bombs | Notes = * Dane DeHaan portrays Harry Osborn in The Amazing Spider-Man 2. * Harry was only addressed as the "Green Goblin" in the credits. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Osborn Family Category:Genius Intelligence Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Superhuman Agility Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Human/Spider Hybrids Category:Radioactive Spider powered